


Ouija Board Terror

by withinmelove



Series: Hannictober [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Beverly finds ways to entertain herself on Halloween in the morgue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited. The lack of punctuation may cause you to short-circuit because I never learned it.

Beverly doesn’t believe in ghosts. How could she when she works in a morgue for a living? Granted the same can’t be said for a few of the graduate students that are working with them this year. When the day of Halloween rolls around by ten pm her four graduate kids have seemingly evaporated. She isn’t bothered, figures they’re out getting candy, drinking and having a bonfire in a graveyard they’ll get kicked out of. 

So, with no one to look after she’s off to fill out the papers for the new corpses added to the freezers. Two hours later she’s finished the paperwork for two days in advance. Beverly sighs and stretches her arms over her head. Good that she won’t have to think about that, office work is so boring and Zeller is totally taking care of the next stack that comes in. She only means to duck into the morgue to grab her key she left in there but ends up lured in deeper when she hears lowered voices. 

Beverly’s brows furrow. What are people doing in here if they’re not working? This isn’t exactly the best places to have a social gathering. It’s off in one of the side rooms that she finds a group of five huddled around a table Ouija board set in the middle. The lights have been turned off and candles arranged in a circle provide the only source of light. The flames flicker over their faces some nervous, others curious and others yet amused. So, this is where her workers all went off to early. They haven’t noticed her yet what with their backs to her so Beverly leans against the doorframe, a smile tugging at her mouth, waiting to see what unfolds. Bonus that in the near pitch dark of both the morgue and the room they can’t see her.

“Come on Johnny this isn’t funny! This place definitely has bad spirits here.” Nicky insists looking warily at the board as if it’s going to bite her. However, she makes no move to leave when the others start to place their fingertips on the planchette.

“Calm down there’s no such thing as ghosts. Besides if there were bad spirits here don’t you think they would have shown themselves already? I mean we’re here _all the time_ at midnight and even later every other day of the year. Halloween isn’t any different!” Johnny defends impatiently motioning for her to place her fingertip on the planchette as well. It’s clear she doesn’t want to but nor does Nicky want to miss out on anything. 

Beverly must press her hand to her mouth stifling her chuckle. These kids have only worked in groups while in the morgue not by themselves. Alone in the morgue at two am is without a doubt an unsettling experience the first few times. 

“Are there spirits with us here tonight?” Johnny asks. It’s only a second before the planchette is moving left side of the board. 

“Stop moving it!” A boy whose name Beverly can’t remember complains. 

“I’m not!” Comes the indignant replies of the others. Nicky already seems like she wants out of this. 

“Alright stop joking around!” Johnny orders and before anyone can protest he’s loudly speaking, “Is there someone watching over us right now?” 

Again, the fingertips on the planchette that have reset to the middle move once again towards the yes. Beverly straightens up grinning. The grads look to each other trying to see from each other’s expressions who’s the one playing games. It’s almost as one that they look back to the board once again the sliding piece back in the middle awaiting to answer them.

“What do you want?” 

Without a doubt their leader’s voice is unsure. It’s clear he’s gotten fooled by the game himself. 

The piece has only just begun to move when Beverly croaks,

“Blood.”

At once kids are up out of their seats, screaming and frantically looking about to find the source of the new voice. Beverly grins as she silently ducks out into the hallway speed walking her way through the darkened morgue. The adrenaline is singing in her veins as she struggles to control her giggles. 

Too perfect. 

She loves Halloween in the morgue.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided this time around Beverly should have some fun! Figure she instead of Hannibal or Will could be featured.


End file.
